


Sharp

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're beautiful like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

Rodney finished tying John to the bed frame and paused. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, giving John one last chance to back out. John just shook his head rapidly, his chest heaving as he tried to suck in as much air as he could. Just the thought had John balanced on the fine edge of orgasm already.

Turning away, Rodney picked up a gag and blindfold from the nightstand. John lifted his head eagerly, opening his mouth for the gag. Rodney slid it into place and secured it behind his head, then tied the blindfold in place. John let his head fall back.

The gag forced him to focus on his breathing, on taking long, smooth breaths, but that did nothing to calm him. Just the fact that Rodney was willing to do this, willing to try something that he wasn't really comfortable with just for John, turned him on wildly.

Hands landed on his face, tracing soothing patterns over his cheeks and brow. Slowly, they moved farther down, their touch maddeningly light. The repetitive pattern slowly calmed John, bringing him back from the edge. With a sigh, John relaxed into his bonds. Rodney was going to take his time and there was nothing John could say or do to hurry things along. He had to just take whatever Rodney gave him.

When Rodney's thumbs passed over John's nipples, he arched as far as he could, trying to get more of that tantalizing caress. Rodney just chuckled and kept moving, down over John's stomach and sides, and then down to his cock. There was one brief moment where Rodney's hand moved over his cock, and then cool leather circled his dick and his balls, holding them tightly.

John moaned, trying to tell Rodney that he didn't want the ring, but he knew that without it, he wouldn't be able to hold back once Rodney really got started. Rodney teased him by jacking his cock a few times, and then both of his hands disappeared off John's skin.

There were soft sounds next to the bed, and John focused in, trying to figure out what Rodney was doing. The first touch of cold and wet on his chest startled him, but it only to a moment for him to realize that it was the alcohol swabs, cleaning the skin. It moved gently, in a circular pattern, all around his nipples.

This time, when Rodney's hands disappeared, John held his breath. Was it going to happen now? Except that there were the sounds of Rodney shifting around, and then he was climbing over John, settling his weight on John's hips. John's cock was pressed snug against Rodney's ass, and he lost his focus for a second.

It came flooding back with the _snap_ of a needle being opened. He could hear Rodney taking a deep breath, and then there was a bright flash of pain as the needle slid through his flesh. He concentrated on his breathing, on keeping it slow and steady as Rodney fussed. Just as the pain started to recede, there was a second _snap_ , and then a second needle was being forced through his skin by his other nipple.

After that, things started to move too quickly for John to be able to differentiate between them. The pain wasn't bad, but it was sharp and vivid as more and more needles were threaded through his skin. Finally, though, Rodney's hands came to rest on his stomach, and John just relaxed into the sensation. "You're beautiful like this," Rodney said. "No, really. You should see it. There are ten needles in you, and your nipples are hard." Rodney pressed back against John's dick, and John could _hear_ the smile in his voice. "They aren't the only thing that's hard, either."

John moaned, endorphins flooding his system and carrying him higher than he thought possible. He could only imagine what he looked like, and in his mind's eye, he could just see what Rodney was looking at. Then Rodney carefully leaned forward. "Close your eyes, John, and lift your head." John obeyed, and Rodney removed the blindfold. "Open them carefully."

He did, and the first thing - the only thing - that he saw were the needles, circling each nipple. Placed with precision and care, each side mirrored the other. John closed his eyes again, but the sight stayed with him, and it was almost enough to push him over the edge, ring or no ring.

Rodney's hand caressed the side of his face. "You okay?"

Without opening his eyes, John nodded. He was so far past okay, he'd blown past it and out the other side. He was flying high on his own body chemistry, better than any other drug. The only thing that was anchoring him down was Rodney's weight on his hips.

Then that weight disappeared as Rodney moved off him, shifting between his legs. "Do you still want me to fuck you like this?"

This time, John opened his eyes. He couldn't speak, but he made his expression as pleading as he could. He knew that if he wasn't gagged, he'd be begging. As it was, all he could do was hope that Rodney could read what he wanted in the planes of his face.

Everything seemed to moving in slow motion as Rodney unbound his legs. John immediately spread them wider, tipping his hips up. Every motion tugged on the needles still in his chest, bringing bright little flashes of pain that wreaked havoc with his self control.

When Rodney lifted his legs further, shrugging one over his shoulder and the other around his waist, he whimpered. And when he slid inside, he started keening. Rodney's cock was perfect, hard and thick and long, and filled him in ways that he hadn't known he craved before they started this.

Rodney didn't stop until he was all the way in, and then he froze. Eyes locked on John's, Rodney asked, "Ready?"

Still keening softly, John nodded, and when Rodney started moving, he couldn't help the almost-instinctive thrust back. His cock felt full and heavy, his balls pulled up tight against the ring. He wanted to come, wanted it with a need that was almost painful.

He couldn't beg, couldn't do anything but whimper and keen softly. Rodney moved slowly, steadily inside him, whispering softly about how beautiful John was, how he was taking it so well. Gradually, John quieted, letting the soothing hush of Rodney's voice wash over him.

As he grew silent, Rodney started to move faster, move deeper inside of him. Carefully, he reached forward and started to withdraw the needles from his flesh. As each was drawn out, he fell further and further, until at last there was only one needle left. Rodney left it in place and fumbled with the cock ring, taking it off, while saying, "Hold it just a little longer. Just a few more seconds."

John nodded, straining to control it. He wanted to come, so badly, but if Rodney wanted him to hold it, he would. Rodney sped up still more, and then started chanting, "Now, now, now, John, now," and pulled the last needle roughly. With a loud cry, John arched and came and came and came.

He collapsed back down, barely even reacting as Rodney came as well and pulled out, slow and steady. It was only as Rodney curled around him that John started to come down. Rodney petted and touched him all over, helping him ground and center himself.

As he settled more firmly into his skin, Rodney undid the gag and his bonds, releasing him. John turned to the side and clung to Rodney with desperation. "Thank you. Thank you so much," he muttered into Rodney's skin.

Rodney didn't say anything at all, just continued to pet his hair and stroke him gently.


End file.
